A Beauty and a Twist
by Miuyun
Summary: An A/U on Beauty and the Beast where Belle suffers from a mental illness and her realities differ from those of the village. Read Author's note please. Really short.


**A Beauty and a Twist**

 **Please read: This story was based on mental illness but not meant to cause harm in ANY way. Please understand. This was completed in such little time and i think you guys will notice but hope you like it.**

 **A/N: Before you read i just want to let you know that this story was made in less than an hour and was used in a psychology class of mine. I just posted this for fun and literally copy and pasted this from my original file. Sorry if the grammar and story structure are not to your expectations.**

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful young lady with her father in small town. This girl's name was Belle. She was unlike any of the other girls in her village. All of the girls liked to focus on looks and in being the perfect brides but Belle was focused on other things. The young woman was always in her own little world reading at any chance she got, never speaking to anybody unless spoken to. This was enough to warrant weird looks from people over the years but little did she know that the reason for those looks were not even close to what she ever could have have imagined.

Belle was walking home one afternoon when she was met with Gaston, a village hunter who had tried to woo her several times. After an hour of the never ending (and unwanted) attention, he finally leaves and Belle is left alone to wait for her father. When her father returns, he tells her that he will go off to attend a fair where he believes that his newest invention will give them an opportunity at a new life. After his horse shows up with her father nowhere to be found, she then decides to go out looking for him. This eventually leads her to a castle.

At the castle, she finds a lot of things, magical things. Objects not meant to interact with the human race were doing just that. With their help she learned of how they came to be but more importantly, they gave her the whereabouts of her father. Belle learned that there was a man, cursed for his selfishness, who locked her father in the dungeon of the castle. Appalled by the new information, she searches for the Beast and decided to confront him. In exchange for her father's freedom, Belle was to stay in his place. Weeks pass and she learns more about the Beast slowly falling in love with the man inside.

After gaining the Beast's trust, she gains permission to go see her father. When she arrives at her village, she gets stares from everyone. The people all ask her where she was but she would respond with brief answers. After asking people if her father was there, they gave her confused looks before their gazes softened. A lady responded by telling her that her father was never there and that she was an orphan. Belle, angry at the villagers, looked for her father to no avail, he was nowhere to be found. When she is about to leave the village, Gaston arrives and tries to ask for her hand in marriage but she denies him telling him she already has someone. Gaston decides to follow Belle to confront the man that has "stolen" his woman.

Unknown to Belle. Gaston arrives to the Beast's castle and follows her to a balcony at the top of the castle. What he sees is not a man, but simply nothing. He is in pure confusion, who is she even talking to?

Belle finally takes notice of Gaston, only to see him approach the Beast. She quickly notices that one of them will die and she knows that she can't let it be the Beast. Belle waits for an opening and throws the hunter off the balcony and off the Beast. She turns around to see the Beast badly injured and she kisses goodbye. What happens next surprises her. Light surrounds the Beast and turns him into a handsome (and alive) young man! Belle and the Beast lived happily ever after.

 **If you haven't noticed by now, the beast was never there nor was her father. This was a twist on the Beauty and the Beast hence the terrible name. Belle here suffers from schizophrenia or is supposed to.**


End file.
